<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Dance by HauntedShell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364889">One Last Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedShell/pseuds/HauntedShell'>HauntedShell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Dancing, F/M, Grand Ball, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Solavellan Hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedShell/pseuds/HauntedShell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Tevinter, Lavellan attends a grand ball thrown by Dorian, where she meets a peculiar stranger who reminds her of someone she once knew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Last Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I have fallen deep into Solavellan hell recently and this fic is the product of that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Formal balls weren't Lavellan’s favorite form of pass time, if anything she fancied herself as more of a hunter than a dancer. Being surrounded by the comfort of trees and wild animals seemed much more enjoyable than being thrown into the high stakes of a grand ball. Still, it was a favor to Dorian so how could she refuse?</p>
<p>It had been some time since his father passed, but Dorian was finally assuming his seat as part of the Magisterium. As a way to celebrate it he wanted to have a grand ball, and since Lavellan was one of his most dear friends, he said<em> she just had to be there. </em></p>
<p>A part of her didn't know why she agreed to show up, maybe it was because she needed an excuse to see her friends again, or maybe because she knew it would give her a chance to see more of the world, more of Thedas. She had never been to Tevinter, after all, and she knew it would be a nice change of pace as her and what remained of the Inquisitions forces still searched for a <em> certain someone. </em></p>
<p>Upon entering the palace, Lavellan stared at the arched windows, admiring the way the moonlight glistened against the white marble floor. Her eyes looking out across the sea of colors, so many people dressed up in the finest garments she had seen in some time. All wearing masks, of course.</p>
<p>She passed a set of golden arches occupied by a man and woman gossiping, overhearing their brief conversation about the frilly cakes in the main hall. Lavellan made her way to a small abandoned corner on the opposite side of the room. She always did like to be as out of the way as possible at these events, for she feared everyone was evaluating her this evening.</p>
<p>Once standing still and comfortable, she tried not to draw too much attention to herself, that was one of the perks of no longer actually being the Inquisitor, not nearly as many people paid attention to her. </p>
<p>She took a deep breath and brushed her hand against the skirt of her dress. Lavellan hadn't worn it in years but she thought tonight would be such an occasion to finally put it on again. It was a black sleeveless ballgown with white trim and gold embellishments on the chest. The dress had been modified, changed since Lavellan now only had one arm instead of two, but it still fit like a glove, and the dress didn't make her stand out too much, which was a plus.</p>
<p>“Lady Lavellan.” A woman approached her in a dark green dress, her mask covering too much of her face to make out who it was. “It has been so long, my dear, how have you been?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve been well.” Lavellan spoke softly, in truth she had little idea of who this person actually was. </p>
<p>The woman could have been a noble she met years ago when the Inquisition was still publicly together, or a stranger trying to get in her good graces. Still, she knew well enough to just offer a polite smile as the conversation dragged on.</p>
<p>“It was dreadful news when the Inquisition disbanded all those months ago.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it was.” Lavellan offered a nod, her eyes gazing off into the distance as if she was looking for an escape. “Um...If you’ll excuse me, I promised Dorian I would speak with him once I arrived. We’ll have to catch up soon.”</p>
<p>That was a slight lie, though Lavellen knew she would be seeing Dorian here, it was his party, after all, she just really wanted to get away from the conversation. </p>
<p>“Very well.” The woman smiled, it was hard to tell if it was genuine or not. “We shall catch up soon. Enjoy the evening.”</p>
<p>Lavellan stepped away, making her way onto the balcony. She took a moment to pause, letting out a deep sigh as she looked around to make sure no one else was with her. It was quiet, the full moon shining brightly on the courtyard below, she rested her arm on the railing as she found a moment of peace.</p>
<p>“Enjoying the party?” A smooth voice grabbed her attention, she turned around to see Dorian with a smile.</p>
<p>“Hardly.” She returned. “Though, I guess it is nice to get out and see more of Thedas every once in a while.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad.” He smiled. “Do you have something on your mind? You’ve only just arrived and already I find you out here trying to avoid everyone. Thinking about something important?”</p>
<p>She sighed, a look of melancholy as it brought back memories she tried so hard not to think about anymore. “I was just thinking about the past. I haven't been to one of these since that time at the Winter Palace, where we saved Empress Celene. I don't think I’ll ever get used to them.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “I didn't think so, you seemed much happier in the field hunting or doing top secret Inquisition duties, I wasn’t entirely sure if you would show when I reached out to invite you. but truth be told, I’m glad you came. Meeting new people can be a wonderful way to get one's mind off things. Plus, there’s also plenty of dance partners, if you find yourself interested in courtship. I do know quite a few suitors who would love to -”</p>
<p>“That’s okay, Dorian.” She laughed, waving her arm in the air as she interrupted him. “I’m quite alright, I assure you. I might have too much on my mind tonight to even think of dancing.”</p>
<p>“Still thinking about Solas, is it?.” Dorian could read her like a book, that is what years of friendship and near constant communication via message crystal can do.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a comforting manner. “I know you were heartbroken when he left… again. You still care deeply about him. I know I can’t change your mind, but if you’ve a mind, Varric and I will be waiting for you in the grand hall. He says he has a hilarious story that you <em> have </em>to hear.” Dorian smiled, a friendly smile as he clapped her on the shoulder. </p>
<p>She didn't get to see them very often, but even being around one of her dear friends put a smile on Lavellan’s face.</p>
<p>“I’ll be in soon, just give me a few more minutes of fresh air.” She reassured, turning her head as Dorian returned to the ball.</p>
<p>With Dorian gone, Lavellan allowed the silence to overtake her, closing her eyes as the cool night breeze hit her face, blowing her hair back behind her pointed ears. Her mind always did have a tendency to wonder, thinking about the past, to a time when she led the Inquisition, to a time when she could see her friends almost every day, and to a time when she had someone she could call her beloved by her side.</p>
<p>How long had it been? So many months since that fateful day when she saw him standing in front of the Eluvian, it was a day Lavellan could never forget, for better or worse. There were so many things that were left unsaid, so many things she wondered about. If she had only said or done something different, maybe he would be standing here with her. Lavellan knew she couldn't blame herself, but a part of her heart still searched for answers.</p>
<p>She remembered the way he kissed her, and how she watched him vanish, taking the pain that plagued her arm along with her heart with him. It sounded bad to say she loved seeing him again, especially given what he told her he planned to do, but the happiest Lavellan had felt in years was being with him for those few small moments.</p>
<p>Whether it was destiny or a foolish notion that kept him in her thoughts Lavellan couldn't say, but somewhere deep inside, Lavellan’s heart still ached and longed to see the man they now called The Dread Wolf again.</p>
<p>She envisioned his face in her mind, his bald head and pointed ears, the way he had a subtle smile that he only allowed her to see, and the way he whispered ‘Vhenan’ to her every night before they departed for bed.</p>
<p>“Solas.” She whispered under her breath, the memory of his name on her lips. “I miss you.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me.” A calm voice cut through her thoughts, pulling her back down to reality.</p>
<p>Lavellan turned around. A slender man stood before her, holding out his hand in a friendly manner as if he was trying to greet her. </p>
<p>“I beg your pardon, I didn't mean to intrude.” He added, an apologetic expression.</p>
<p>“My apologies, I didn't know someone else was out here.” Lavellan shook her head, doing her best to get her mind off of the thoughts that stirred. “Did you need the balcony for something?”</p>
<p>“No, just out for some fresh air, like you I imagine.” He chuckled, an overly friendly chuckle as he leaned up against the balcony, standing only a few inches from her.</p>
<p>She backed up, unsure of what this man wanted, she did her best to try to read the man's face but to no avail.</p>
<p>“Can I ask what has brought someone like you here?” She questioned.</p>
<p>He was an elf, that was about all she could make out, with his ears pointing prominently out from beneath his mask. Slender, with a silver mask covering up most of his face, except for the mouth and little slits carved out for eyes. His clothes on the simple side, various shades of black and gray with golden embellishments on the chest. He could have been anybody, a noble, a servant in disguise, an assassin, or just a friendly face who didn't want to be seen. Whoever he was, Lavellan knew it was best to be on guard around him.</p>
<p>“Business, actually. However, someone often wonders when they see a beautiful woman standing by herself when she is surrounded by so many intriguing people.”</p>
<p>Lavellan smirked, unamused by the man's feeble attempt at flirting. He wasn't the first person she had met in recent months to try to exchange complimentary words with her, but she rarely found herself interested. In a sense, her heart wasn't really interested in romance anymore.</p>
<p>“In truth..” He began speaking again. “I’m not supposed to be here long, I have another obligation, you see, but a grand ball often draws out all kinds of curiosities.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” She mumbled in assurance.</p>
<p>Her time with the Inquisition trained her to expect someone always wanted something from her when they approached her like this. Lavellan eyed the man up and down, looking for anything like a dagger or some other kind of small weapon. She was well aware of how much of an easier target she was now that she only had one arm, but she saw nothing on him, nothing except a smile.</p>
<p>Lavellan was about to speak, to tell the man she would be going then, she figured she could use this as an excuse to go hear Varric’s story with Dorian, but as soon as her lips moved, the band's music echoed from across the room as they began to play another song.</p>
<p>“Ah.” The man clicked his tongue. “This might be their last song of the night, would you care to share one last dance with me before I depart?” He held out his hand, expecting her to take it.</p>
<p>She paused, unsure of what his motives were. Lavellan thought about the possibilities, the dangers, but Dorian’s words echoed in her mind. </p>
<p><em> Meeting new people can be a wonderful way to get one's mind off things </em>.</p>
<p>Perhaps Dorian was right and meeting new people wasn’t such a bad thing, after all. Plus, Dorian did help plan this ball, surely he wouldn't invite many suspicious individuals. </p>
<p>Still, even with her hesitation, she reached her one and only hand out, letting the stranger in dapper clothes lead the way as they made their way onto the dance floor.</p>
<p>Lavellan wasn't sure if she only felt this way because of how uncomfortable balls made her, or if everyone was actually staring at her, but she felt like a fish out of water, to say the least.</p>
<p>As the man placed his hand upon her waist and they slowly moved to the music, she remembered the way Solas and her did this once. </p>
<p>The way he led her as the two of them danced on the balcony of the winter palace in what felt like so many years ago. It was her first time dancing with someone so intimately, she was inexperienced, but Solas didn't care, teaching her with gentle movements and a gentle smile. The two of them with the biggest smiles on their faces as they were happy to just spend time together. She remembered the way he smiled at her and pulled her in close for a kiss when he was sure no one else was looking and -</p>
<p><em> No </em>. Lavellan cut her thoughts off.</p>
<p>Solas was gone, there was no use thinking about him, even in her dreams he was not truly there. He was just a fragment, a memory of a time long ago that Lavellan still wanted to hold onto. She knew thinking about him was only going to make things worse for her.</p>
<p>Besides, he wasn't here, and despite how out of place she felt, she knew it would bode badly to be thinking of someone else as she danced with a stranger.</p>
<p>She lifted her head up in an attempt to shake the thoughts from her mind, doing her best to look in this stranger's eyes. The little slits in his mask seemed to almost mirror her sadness. Lavellan thought maybe there was someone else he was thinking of too.</p>
<p>“May I say you’re a marvelous dancer.” He smirked as he twirled her, with gentle and kind hands as the light of the full moon shined down on the two of them like a spotlight.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I learned from someone years ago.” Lavellan tried to focus on the music, listening to the beautiful sounds as they moved across the floor. Her eyes darted back over to the balcony as she ignored the sea of other faces and masks looking in her direction. A part of her wishing she was back out there and away from all the prying eyes.</p>
<p>The song ended soon enough though, with the room erupting into applause. She took a deep breath, relieved as the gentle hands of the stranger guided the two of them back out onto the balcony.</p>
<p>“I had a lovely time tonight.” He spoke as he looked outward toward the midnight sky.</p>
<p>“I’m glad.” Lavellan tried to force the best polite tone she could muster, not making eye contact with him as she realized now would be a good opportunity to slip away and rejoin her friends. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I should probably go visit my friends, they’re waiting for me inside.”</p>
<p>Lavellan moved to return inside, only to be abruptly halted by the stranger grabbing ahold of her arm.</p>
<p>“Wait!” He shouted, startling her. What came next seemed to surprise both of them.</p>
<p>Lavellan gasped as the stranger wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close as their lips met.</p>
<p>A feeling of familiarity pulsed throughout her body. His lips were soft, smooth, gentle as he placed his hand on the small of her back. Up until this point she had never thought about being involved again with someone else, not even with her friends offers to introduce her to people they thought she would get along well with, but there was something <em> odd </em> about this stranger.</p>
<p>For a moment, she let herself fall into the kiss, lean into it and lose herself in this person's lips, a comforting feeling as all other thoughts melted away from her mind. She liked it, for a moment she thought she liked him, but a feeling of terror lurked in the back of her mind, causing her to break away and push the stranger off as she turned away from him.</p>
<p>“I apologize.” Lavellan placed her hand in front of her mouth as she realized what it was she had just done. “We should not have done that.”</p>
<p>“It is I who should apologize. The kiss was impulsive and ill considered.” His words were familiar to her as a chill ran down her spine.</p>
<p>“Have we met- No, that’s impossible.” She mumbled to herself, readjusting as she faced the man again. “Forgive me, you reminded me of someone else for a moment. I should be -”</p>
<p>“I know, Vhenan, this is not the world of dreams or the fade, after all.”</p>
<p>In a flash, the man transformed, a cloudy puff of gray smoke changing him as he removed his mask. Whether it was magic or a form of shapeshifting Lavellan could not say, but she gasped upon seeing his true face.</p>
<p>“Solas?” She questioned, it felt like her breath had been taken away as she tried to find the words that clammered in the back of her mind.</p>
<p>Her lips quivered in a slight feeling of desperation as she examined him. He looked a little different now, his eyes darker and sadder than she last remembered. What looked like blue flames surrounding him, his clothes turning black as she questioned if it was really him, but no, Lavellan was certain, it could be no one else.</p>
<p>She couldn't believe her eyes, she hadn't seen him in so long, and now here he stood, in front of her in the flesh. He had kissed her and danced with her without her even knowing, there was so much she needed to ask him, to tell him, if she could only convince him now, then maybe things could change.</p>
<p>“Solas, why are you -”</p>
<p>“I should not have come here, Vhenan, but I wanted to see you again, one last time before....” He cut himself off, his voice radiating with agony as Lavellan scanned his face. She could see tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. </p>
<p>He was different now, sadder, more serious. Lavellan thought he must have been through so much. She reached out to him but he turned away from her.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about, Solas? What’s happening? Please, let me come with you, I can help-”</p>
<p>“I can’t let you do that, Vhenan. I am a monster, few in this world would choose to walk down the path I have chosen, and I cannot have you walk down this path too. I could not stay here long, but I had to see you one last time, to share one last dance with you and to say… to say that I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Lavellan pulled him towards her, placing her hand on the side of his face as he wrapped his arms around her, and their lips met one last time. She could feel his tears running down his face as they kissed, a sad goodbye as she tried not to let him pull away, but it was no use.</p>
<p>“Solas.” She whispered his name tenderly as she cherished the moment, looking him in the eyes. “I love you…”</p>
<p>“I know, Vhenan. My love… please, forgive me and don’t try to follow me down the path I walk, I cannot promise I will be the same man you remember. Ar lath ma, Vhen-”</p>
<p>Solas vanished into a cloud of nothing, leaving her just as confused as she was a few moments ago. Her body turned cold and sad as she remembered his face in her mind. Lonely and broken.</p>
<p>“One last dance?” She muttered to herself, eyes glued looking down at the tile floor of the balcony as she remembered Solas’s words.</p>
<p>Did he truly come all this way just to see her again? Just to dance with her?</p>
<p>Lavellan sighed, her heart aching as she did her best to wipe away her tears.</p>
<p>He was gone, just like the last time, with nothing but the memories of him to hold onto. She remembered the way they danced together, how such deep sadness plagued his eyes, and how passionate his kiss was as she wished so desperately he didn't pull away.</p>
<p>“Solas.” She whispered as she looked out towards the endless distance of the dark sky, the feeling of his name on her lips bittersweet as a tear streamed down her face. “I will see you soon, I promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve always loved the idea of Solas disguising himself just to visit Lavellan, and so this fic was born.</p>
<p>Also, Lavellan in this is loosely based off my own Lavellan.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading.</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>